


Fireball

by Saffiresdespair



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom, bokuto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, mature - Freeform, mentions of abuse, slightly not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffiresdespair/pseuds/Saffiresdespair
Summary: What happens when girl meets boy?
Relationships: Bokuto x OC





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> It's not completely canon! and this is my first story I've ever shared with others so I hope y'all won't judge me too harshly enjoy!  
> -Saffire

Amor’s POV 

Most of the people in my class were excited about college, everyone had all of these big plans and then there was me. The only thing I’ve ever wanted to do was be a performer, singing and dancing has always been my passion but packing up and moving to LA was unacceptable according to my mother and her old-fashioned ways. I couldn’t bring myself to go against her, all I’ve ever wanted to do was make her proud so if that meant getting my degree then I was gonna do that.  
The campus was buzzing when I pulled up, people were pushing carts, carrying bags, lounging on the grass, it was exactly what I expected. The sound of a car coming to an abrupt stop caught my attention and I turned my head seeing a boy with spiky white-grey hair in the backseat of said car. “I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!” He was basically screaming the lyrics, but his voice was amazing, our eyes met, and he smiles turning to face me “I want your love and all your lovers revenge you and me could write a bad romance!” his movements were exaggerated but that big smile was still plastered on his face “0h-oh-oh-” the car sped off before he could finish resulting in him bumping into the seat and then he was gone. I continued grabbing my things and went straight to my dorm room.  
When I got there my roommate was already settled in, she had posters of various celebrities and movies on the wall, cute fluffy blankets and pillows on her bed and her desk has all kinds of trinkets and stickers on it. “Amor, hi!” I smile, setting my things down on the bed “hey, it’s Cupid, right?” The first time I read her name I thought “Who the hell would name their kid Cupid?” I thought she’d be one of those people who got a weird girly name but ended up being the complete opposite of what people expected her to be. “That’s right,” she smiles, “It’s nice to meet you, I really hope we can get along this year, the last time I had a roommate she kept bringing her boyfriend over and they were complete slobs, the man would take a dump and just leave it in the toilet and I can’t even tell you how many times I caught them having sex” I raise a brow and she quickly catches on “Yes, even while I was in the room” her lips press together as she nods “ew” she snickers and we both burst out laughing.  
She helped me set a few things up while telling me a few more stories about her old roommate, it’s hard to believe all of this happened in high school. “So, there’s a mixer tonight did you wanna come with me?” I huff looking over my outfit “Is it on Campus?”  
“It’s a five-minute walk away, come onn it’ll be fun! We’ll have some drinks, meet cute boys-or girls'' It was almost impossible to say no to her “Let’s do it” Might as well have some fun while I’m here, that’s what college is for right? 

*** 

The party was already in full swing by the time we arrived, almost everyone we bumped into already knew Cupid “Someone’s popular.” She shrugs chuckling “You’ve caught a couple of eyes yourself, hard to believe a good-looking girl like you is still single.” I scoff rolling my eyes “If you knew all of the assholes, I had to deal with in the past that wouldn’t be so surprising, besides it’s better that I focus on my work.” This time she scoffed “Don’t be so cliche, you can’t be all work and no play forever, hey! Do you want a drink?” I nod scanning the room “alright I’ll be right back.” It felt a little awkward when she walked away, I’ve always hated parties, I never know what to say when I meet people there, the music would be loud or the conversation would be too boring, luckily it didn’t take long for her to come back.  
“You like Vodka?” She hands me a blue cup and I happily take it from her “Love it,” I smile “let’s mingle.” She took my hand and we turned to make our way to the dance floor, but we didn’t make it far. I ended up bumping into someone, the alcohol seeped into my shirt and stuck my skin and I groaned in disappointment. “Shit I’m sorry!” I looked up seeing the boy from earlier “Damn it I’m soaked” he mumbles looking down. “I can get you another shirt if you’d like” It was a nice gesture, but I have no idea who this guy is, I figured it was better to go back to my dorm, but Cupid seemed to have a different idea “go ahead I can wait” I turn my head to glare at her, but she only smiles and nudges me towards him. I glance at her one last time before being led up the stairs. 

“Are you enjoying the party so far?” he pulls out a key and opens the door to what I assumed was his room “uh yeah, aside from having a few drinks all over me” he chuckles nodding “I really am sorry about that, I turned my head for two seconds” I hold my hand up shaking my head “It’s fine, I’m okay...so, this is your place?” I stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure what to do. “Yeah, technically since it’s off school grounds we’re allowed to have alcohol here so it’s the best spot for a party, I guess I lucked out for a freshman” he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. My eyes immediately wandered down to his toned abs, but I caught myself, looking everywhere but at him. “You're the girl from earlier, right? The one I sang to? My name’s Koutarou Bokuto” he smiles sticking his hand out “I’m Amor Williams.” I place my hand in his and a strange sensation washes over my body when our palms touched “Your um...your name sounds a little familiar” he pulls his hand away turning back towards his dresser “Trust fund kid, my dad owns the school” (“he doesn’t sound happy about it, I should change the subject”) “Sorry I didn’t mean to pry” he waves it off handing me a shirt “Don’t worry about it, you can clean yourself up in that bathroom over there.” 

I caught myself staring at him again, except this time it was his face, his eyes took me by surprise, Golden...like sunrise “You, okay?” I shake my thoughts free and give him a smile “Yeah thanks.” I rushed into the bathroom hoping he didn’t spot the red in my cheeks.  
It took me an extra ten minutes to collect myself, I’ve only spent a little bit of time with him, but he made me feel like I was back in high school crushing on some football player or cheerleader who was way out of my league. When I opened the door, he was sitting on his bed wearing a red hoodie “Hey, I got a jacket for you” he tosses me a black hoodie with his name on the back of it “I was hoping you’d let me steal you away, I’m kind of bored with the party.”  
He wants me to come with him. Really? “I can understand if you don’t wanna go, we did just meet after all” Well it’s not like I was gonna do much at this party anyway “I don’t mind but how are we getting out of here?” 

“The window of course” I raise a brow watching him walk over to the nearby window “You want me to jump out of a window?” “I’ll catch you” without another word he opened the window and jumped out as if it was something he did every day. “Come on! We’re gonna get caught!” I walked over to the open window feeling a little uncertain, Bokuto was standing below it with his arms out “Do you trust me?” I chuckle, shaking my head. “This feels very corny” I sigh glancing back at the door “Well, do you?” my attention draws back to the ground below then on to Bokuto “Maybe by like...60%” He laughs crossing his arms “Fair enough I guess, I promise I won’t let you fall, I’ll even let you punch my arm if you get hurt.” I swung my legs around, so they were outside of the window “Just your arm?” I smirk “Okay both arms, it’s now or never Love” (“Love...no one’s ever called me that before”) Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and jump. Usually when I’m falling it feels like forever until I hit the ground but this time it felt like seconds, we both fell to the ground with an “oof” Bokuto groans then breaks out laughing. 

I sit peering down at his face “Are you okay?” he nods smiling up at me “Yeah, I’m great, let’s get going.” 

*** 

“Shit” I mumble patting my pockets “What’s wrong?” I groan stuffing my hands inside the hoodie “I left my phone in your room” he shrugs bringing his hands up to the back of his head “I don’t have mines either, which is probably for the best that fall would’ve crushed it, we’ll be fine,”  
“Usually, I’d agree with you, but I didn’t tell Cupid I was leaving lord knows what she’s thinking,” (“Actually I know exactly what she’s thinking.”) 

“You worry too much,” We spent the rest of the walk-in silence, soon we came up on this clearing. “Please don’t tell me that this is your secret place and you’ve brought anyone up here before” I can’t handle anymore cheesiness “No” he chuckles “Actually a senior told me about this place because it was his spot” That’s a creepy torch to pass but okay. We walked up the hill and found a cozy spot to sit down in. “So, Amor” I smile crossing my legs “Soo, Bokuto” he drums the tips of his fingers on his leg pressing his lips together. 

“What brings you here?” 

“Well...school just like everyone else” he seemed unsatisfied with my answer “not good enough huh? Alright fine, I wanted to escape, be as far away from my controlling and overbearing father as possible. I love to dance and he sees no future in that so you can imagine his disappointment when I chose to make that my major, he told me I could either move out and never come back or I could stay home and go to school to be a doctor or something, so I left” This time he seemed more intrigued “What about you?” he sighs sitting up straight “well as you know my dad runs the school so I didn’t have much choice in where I wanted to go, I’m majoring in business and hospitality so that I can take over the business” His answer was so deadpan as if the words had been regurgitated over and over again “but?” 

“But...I wanna play volleyball, much like your father mines is also a firm believer in having a regular job but I can’t go against his word, it’s easier when...I hope this doesn’t rude but when you have my sort of background running away and charting your own course isn’t an option, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for my dad, I wouldn’t have this life but...when I’m on that court, flying in the air the whole world disappears, there’s a second where it feels as if everything moves in slow motion and the ball stops'' He leaned back on his hands looking at the sky as if he were already living in that moment “My hand connects with the ball and the sound is like music to me when it hits the ground, the look on my opponent's face when they can’t do anything but watch is amazing but that sting left behind on my palm? That’s what I love the most” A fire lit in his eyes as he spoke, I’ve met a lot of strong-willed people but the passion he exudes is so overwhelming “I miss that feeling, I miss having a team to lean on. This world my dad wants me to be a part of is so cold and I hate it.” 

I could picture it myself, a big smile on his face as he leapt into the air, moving as if he were born to be an ace. “Our dads should get together have a beer” His head drops back, and he laughs “Yeah they definitely should” I wanted to tell him to go for it, that he should do whatever he can to make his dreams come true, but do I even have a place to speak to him that way? 

“Enough heavy talk, I wanna see you dance” I raise a brow scratching the side of my head “Out here? Right now?” I looked around as if someone was watching “What? No one’s here, you jumped out of a window tonight dancing in front of me should be a walk in the park” he turns his head to the side with a mischievous smile on his face “Okay fine but I wanna see you play volleyball in return” his smile turns into a smirk and he nods “deal.” 

I take a deep breath as I stand up “Mind making some music for me?” The song he started to hum sounded vaguely familiar but the name of it wasn’t coming to me. My body relaxed and I closed my eyes imagining the music, as usual my body moved without me thinking. People always tell me that I lose myself in the music and it’s one of my strongest assets, but it’s also always been the thing that holds me back. No matter how many times I practice a choreographed routine I always end up doing my own thing.  
Bokuto applauded as I did my finishing pose “You’re really good at that, did you choreograph that?” I shake my head pulling my braids into a bun “I can only dance freestyle, it’s hard for me to follow a dance step by step. I’m pretty sure the instructors are gonna hate me” I’m surprised I even made it this far to be honest “So you follow your own beat, you just need to train your body, I can help you with that if you like.” He winks with a smirk “I might take you up on that...you know you have an amazing voice; I’m surprised singing isn’t your passion.” “It kinda is, I mean I don’t love it more than I love playing volleyball, but it keeps me calm in certain situations and it’s a great way to express myself, a nice little hobby.” 

Our eyes meet and he smiles “If we stayed at that party and we danced, got drunk and stumbled into a corner of the house, do you think we would’ve kissed?” I press my lips together sitting down next to him “would the conversation be the same? Or am I just some pretty girl who was lucky enough to catch your eye so you used one of your many one liners on me” he chuckles sitting up straight “I don’t have one liners but yeah, the conversation would be the same” I took a minute to think about it, the setting would be different and we’d be surrounded by people but he’d still be the same guy, I probably would’ve showed him a different set of dance moves, we’d sway our way into the so called corner and... “Yeah, drunk Amor would definitely go for it.” He seemed pleasantly surprised by my answer “what about sober Amor?” my heartbeat quickened at the question “well um...sober Amor isn’t that bold, to be honest she’s kind of a spaz she’s just really good at hiding it.” His eyes lingered on me; he had this look in his eyes that I couldn’t read “Are you gonna kiss me?” 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” the tone of his voice was hushed, there was something screaming at me, a voice in my head that willed me to let go for once “...yes” without hesitation he pulled me into his lap and pressed his lips against mine. He tasted sweet almost like chocolate, I couldn’t believe this was happening, I’ve never been the type to kiss a guy I barely know hours after I just met them. Usually when I do something out of character it’s followed by enormous guilt and days of overthinking but this time it felt...easy and natural. The feeling of his lips on mine and his hands on my hips squeezing and pulling me closer were the only things registering.  
Reluctantly I pulled away, both of us breathing heavily “I um...what are the chances of me getting you to stay with me tonight?” I giggle resting my forehead on his “depends on your intentions” he scrunches his nose up giving me a squeeze “Nothing pure” he captured my lips again before I could even think of a response, I was unaware of the friction 

Bokuto was creating until I heard myself moan, the bulge in his sweatpants and the thin fabric of my leggings went hand and hand.  
He guided my hips slowly, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched me “does that feel good?” I tilt my head back a little closing my eyes “feels fucking amazing” he nips at my skin leaving hickeys on my shoulders and neck “you sound so pretty” I sound pretty? He should hear himself, I never bothered to listen to how the guy sounds, I mean yeah, I pay attention and I always thought they sounded sexy, but most guys try to hide the way they sound, Bokuto had no shame. The entire thing feels completely mutual and I’m loving it, my fingers gripped onto his hoodie as I closed my eyes, I’m so close, his tight grip forced my hips to stay in place no matter how hard I tried to move faster. The resistance was beyond frustrating and once again I made a noise, I wasn’t expecting to a low whine escaped my lips despite my efforts to stop it and Bokuto was completely mesmerized “damn” he mumbles “I-fuck cumming” I moan dropping my face into his neck biting down on his neck as my orgasm ripped through me. 

His fingers dug into my sides as he bucked up groaning against my shoulder. Once the high was over he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, the silence was kind of comforting. “Sleepy” I mumble, he chuckles rubbing my back “guess we should be heading back, we can go in through the back door” (“right the back door”) “you can take a nap if you want to, I don’t mind carrying you” without responding I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck closing my eyes. 

*** 

I groan sleepily pushing the covers from my face. I quickly noticed that I wasn’t in my room, I remembered coming to Bokuto’s room and he let me shower here but I distinctly remember walking home…maybe that was a dream. My gaze shifted to the man beside me, he was still sleeping, my first thought was to just get up and go but I had a feeling that I’d feel super guilty about it “I can feel you staring at me” he mumbles with a smirk “I’m surprised you’re still here” he turns on his side and wraps an arm around me pulling me closer “it’s okay to admit you’re happy I’m still here” I smile making him roll his eyes “You should know the last time I ruined a pair of jeans like that I was fifteen” he slides his hand under the shirt rubbing my side “I guess I should take you out on a real date now.”  
“Well, I don’t think you can top dry humping under the stars” we both laugh. “What are you doing later?” I raise a brow glancing at the clock behind him “I have practice...listen I think we should cool off for a few days, I like you but it’s very clear that you make me …. irrational” he smirks squeezing my side “So you wanna avoid me because I’m spontaneous? You know as a dancer a little spontaneity could actually be good for you” his hand slides across my stomach and down to my leg “I have too much spontaneity, that’s my problem” I mumble grabbing his wrist “it’s a little early for that don’t you think?” he shrugs biting his lip “Think of it as a parting gift” “you mean something else to keep me distracted yeah, no thank you handsome, really though I have to go okay? So, raincheck on the date?” he pouts, I giggle kissing his cheek then stand up and grab my clothes “see ya around Bo.” 

-Fairly new to this NSFW stuff I hope it was satisfactory!


End file.
